thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stanley
Animierte Serie=250px |-|Modell=250px Stanley *'Baureihe': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" Hybrid *'Designer': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Bauer': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Achsfolge': 0-6-0ST *'Baujahr': Zwischen 1920 und 1929 *'Sodor erreicht': März 1955 Stanley ist eine silberne Satteltank-Rangierlokomotive, die auch öfter als Allzwecklokomotive eingesetzt wird. Biografie Stanley wurde nach Sodor gebracht um Thomas' reguläre Arbeiten zu übernehmen während dieser die Arbeiten in Great Waterton leitete. Stanley wurde sehr bekannt und beliebt bei den Loks. Stanleys Beliebtheit machte Thomas neidisch. Für Thomas war Stanley neuer, größer und stärker und er dachte, Stanley würde ihn ersetzen. Thomas wolle Stanley blöd darstehen lassen, damit die anderen fanden, er sei doch nicht so stark. Thomas verursachte durch seinen Plan einen Unfall. Als Thomas vermisst wurde war Stanley der erste, der Thomas' Gefühle nachvollziehen konnte. Er hat Thomas am intensievsten gesucht und war auch der jenige, der ihn letztendlich fand. Dann halfen sie sich einander um bei der neueröffnung von Great Waterton dabei zu sein. Stanley hat im Winter mit Thomas und James dabei geholfen die Sodor Fluss Brücke zu erneuern. Er hat auch mit Gordon Passagiere nach Great Waterton gefahren. Stanley war auch dabei, als sich in Knapford herraustellte, dass Percy in der Dieselwerkstatt gewesen ist und mit den Dieseln befreundet war. Später kann Stanley arbeiten gesehen werden in Rangierbahnhöfen, den Porzellanerde Werken und im Ffarquhar Steinbruch. Salty erwähnte auch, dass Stanley in einer seiner gruseligen Geschichten auf einem Hügel die ,,Flatbets of Fear" verloren hat. In Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz hat er bei der Konstruktion der Harwick Nebenlinie geholfen. Er war die erste Lok, die den unsicheren Boden befuhr unter dem das Piratenschiff war. Basis Stanley ist eine hybrid-Kreuzung aus einer Hudswell Clarke 0-6-0ST und einer Kitsons No. 5459 "Austin I". Datei:Stanley'sBasis.png Bemalung Stanley ist weiß mit einer metal-silbernden Rauchbox und roten Rädern und Streifen. Sein Name ist auf seinem Kessel vor seinen Satteltänken geschrieben. Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Benjamin Morik (Deutschland) * Matt Wilkinson (England; ab Staffel 15, Ausnahme Staffel 19) * Ben Small (Amerika; nur Staffel 15 bis Staffel 18) * David Menkin (Englisch; nur Staffel 19) * Rob Rackstraw (Amerika; nur in Das große Rennen und Saving Time) * John Schwab (Amerika; Pouty James) * Hiroshi Tsuchida (Japan) * Christoffer Staib (Norwegen; nur in Staffel 15) * Stig Krogstad (Norwegen; ab Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks) * Adrian Perdjon (Polen; Staffel 15 und Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks) * Piotr Warszawski (Polen; ab Staffel 18) * José Luis Rivera (Mexiko; ab Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks) * Mercedes Espinosa (Spanien; ab Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks) Trivia * Eines von Stanleys Modellen war mal in Kanada bei Nitrogen Studios ausgestellt. * Ein Holzeisenbahn-Stanley wurde mal in den Weltraum geschickt, woraufhin einige Marken einen "Stanley in Space" veröffentlichten, * Stanleys Rauchkammer ist trotz dem Fakt, dass sie von britischen Lokomotiven schwarz ist, silber. * Stanleys Pfeifenton ist Thomas' etwas tiefer. * Stanleys TrackMaster Modell hat Radkästen. * Stanley hat in der Serie einige Änderungen durchgemacht: ** Staffel 14: *** Seine Rauchkammer ist weniger hoch. ** Staffel 19: *** Er bekommt eine Bremsleitung. *** Permanente Lampe und Rückleuchten. *** Ein Lampeneisen. *** Bremsleitungsöffnungen an der Front und Rückseite. Waren * Holzeisenbahn (fünf Versionen; vier werden nicht mehr hergestellt, die andere erscheint bald) * Take Along (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Take-n-Play (Normal und Weltraum) * Motor Road and Rail (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * TrackMaster (Normal und ferngesteuert; letzteres wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Minis ** Classic Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (Als Black Hand) ** Creatures Minis ** Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Minis (As the White Ranger) * My First Thomas (Sprechend) * My Thomas Story Library (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * LEGO (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mega Bloks (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Wind-up (Normal und metallic; nur in Japan und Australien) * Boss (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Bath Toys * Collectible Railway (Weltraum) * Thomas and Friends Adventures (Erscheint bald, Normal, glow racers und Weltraum) en:Stanley es:Stanley he:סטנלי hu:Stanley ja:スタンリー pl:Staś ru:Стэнли zh:斯坦利 Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:TV-Serien Exklusiv Charakter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Rangierlokomotiven Kategorie:0-6-0